The objectives of the IMPAC II Development and Implementation Project are to design in detail and implement all of the components of the new IMPAC system including: the system architecture, the underlying database, and the user applications and programs. The project consists of two separately acquired contracts. A competitively acquired Implementation Contractor will design, program, and implement the new system as well as integrate commercially available database management systems and related software with the hardware and communications environment at the NIH. An Oversight Contractor shall monitor the progress and provide oversight of the Implementation Contractor to ensure that a high-quality, reliable system is developed in an effective and efficient manner. The Oversight Contractor shall also perform logical design tasks such as designing the relational database structure. One of the major tasks of the Oversight Contractor will be to help the Project Team to manage change by providing Configuration Management services. As a general rule, the Oversight Contractor shall perform those design tasks which are logical or conceptual in nature, such as the design of the logical database structure. it will be the Oversight Contractor's responsibility to provide to the Project Officer results of and recommendations concerning the evaluation, testing, and validation of the Implementation Contractor's designs and deliverables.